


In His Arms

by hothstan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reader-Insert, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothstan/pseuds/hothstan
Summary: Poe returns to the resistance base after two weeks missing in action. You promised yourself you'd tell him how you felt if he ever came back, but after he escapes the medical bay to spend the night with you, you might not have to.





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second story, I hope you enjoy it! I love Poe Dameron a whole lot and I'm sure y'all do too. I wanted to post something a bit more emotional before I returned to some alcohol and other tropes. Feel free to leave any requests in the comments if you like my writing, I'll definitely take them into consideration. Please be kind, I know I'm not very good. Grammar fixes are appreciated, as is advice, but criticism is not because I'm sensitive as hell. Reader is gender neutral! Enjoy!

“Dameron, you son of a bitch!” Your voice echoed throughout the hangar as you ran towards Poe.

Ignoring the surprised look on his face, you hugged him tightly. His hair was messy and his eyes looked tired, but he was all in one piece and that was everything. You pressed your head closely against his chest.

“Don't ever scare me like that again.” You said, voice muffled by his shirt. It didn't sound like a threat, but a child's plea.

He smelled of blood and he was shaking a little but you couldn't get over the fact that he was here, alive, Poe Dameron in your arms.

“I missed you too.” You could feel his lips move against your hair as he spoke and you smiled, hugging him tighter. 

There was a mixture of laughter and tears as you held on to him, you were overwhelmed by emotion. You'd only just discovered he was still alive, and now here he was. For now, time was irrelevant and you spent an eternity holding him, grateful that the universe was giving you this happiness after weeks of agony.

Far too soon, though, he was taken away by some nurses for medical care. You knew they were only doing their jobs, that he was safe now and you'd see him again soon, but you couldn't help but feel upset by it. The apologetic look on his face as they whisked him away did make you feel a little bit better, but only a little.

 

Poe had been due home two weeks ago and was presumed dead. You hadn't quite given up hope, though, when you had heard that a ship with his clearance code had entered the system. Nothing in your life had compared to how you felt in that moment, until you held him in your arms an hour later.

You'd met Poe a year ago when you’d started out as a mechanic working on his ship and you had become instant friends, he really did have a way with people. Somewhere along the way you'd fallen in love with him. It did make it difficult to watch him go after a different person every month, and you'd helped him through heartbreak more times than you could count, but he was your best friend and you cared about him too much to be jealous. And now he was home, safe. 

You had done a lot of thinking over the last fortnight, promising yourself that if by some miracle he came home, you'd tell him how you felt. After all, this was war, and you really could lose him any second. But it was so hard to know with Poe. He did flirt with you, sure, but he flirted with everyone so it was impossible to tell. A dozen times you'd tried to get the words out. You'd told each other “I love you” a million times, but in love? That was something else entirely. You knew that when you told him, even if he didn't feel the same way, he'd be nice about it. The dynamic wouldn't really change, you'd still be best friends, and he'd still love you. But the secret little ‘what if’s of hope would have been snuffed out.

Right now, the important thing was that he was home, so you returned to your work, distracting yourself as much as you could. The doctors would be all over him right now anyway and you could visit him after dinner. You spent the evening working on a few different ships, catching up on all the time you'd spent sitting alone in your room over the past few days. The other mechanics had understood, of course, and they'd covered for you, but he was home now and there was no excuse not to get right back to work. It was dark outside by the time you had finished, and you returned to your quarters to change before dinner. You had just got out of the shower when Poe knocked on the door. It took you by surprise, you were still getting used to the fact that he was home. 

“I was about to come visit you, they let you out of the medical bay?” 

He nodded.

You knew he was lying. There was no way they would have let him out of the medical bay after that ordeal, but you were selfish enough to decide that this was what was best for him right now.

“Come with me.” He had a mischievous smile on his face, like he was a teenage boy trying to sneak out. Maybe he was.

“Poe, I've been doing repairs! I need to eat!” 

“That can wait.” 

It was true, dinner didn't seem very important next to spending time with Poe, so you gave in and followed him. He lead you away from the base and past the hangar, heading towards the forest. D’Qar was a beautiful place with beautiful wildlife, but as far as you knew there weren't any paths out of the base.

“Where are we going?” 

“You'll see.” 

He started heading through the bush and you thought you might have made the wrong choice, that he was losing his mind and you were enabling it, when you noticed a subtle gap through the trees. You did love the forests here, ferns reaching high and low, covering the land in green. You could only just make out the moonlight through the canopy above.

“The place I'm taking you to, it's exactly where I wanted to be when I was in that prison. I'd just lie there in my cell, picturing it. I couldn't wait to be back here. I found it a few months ago on a walk, I didn't tell anyone about it because I wanted it be my secret.” 

You just listened to his words, enjoying the sound of his voice. You had really missed this. The mention of a prison worried you, but where had you thought Poe had been? And surely the General would punish whoever had done this, if she could.

“Here.” 

You looked up at the sound of his voice and saw it. A pond, lying completely still in the night. A stark divide in the trees spilled starlight onto the water and it rippled just slightly with every step you took closer. Rocks laid around the mirrored pool and followed through a line in the ferns. It must have been a dried up river bed. The water itself was clear and shallow, and fresh moss grew on the rocks. You weren't surprised he kept it a secret, it was so perfect. For a selfish second, you wanted to stay here forever with him.

Poe took a seat by one of the rocks, pulling off his shoes and dangling his feet in the water. It was by no means a warm night and you were sure the water was freezing, so you carefully sat next to him with your legs crossed. Your shoulder was leaning against his comfortably, and you watched as he kicked his feet gently, making little waves. You dipped your hand in the water, feeling the icy temperature and wondering how he could stand it on his toes. Perhaps he needed to feel something.

“I can see why you thought about this place. It's perfect.” You said, eyes tracing the view before falling back on him.

The light hit his black hair beautifully and it was distracting.

“I wasn't being quite honest.” It was quiet out here, and he didn't need to speak loudly for you to hear him.

“What do you mean?” 

“I did think of this place, but mainly I thought about being here with you.” 

His eyes were dark and pure, and as mesmerising as his words.

“With me?” 

“I realised I never brought you here, and I knew I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't show you this place. It just…. It reminds me of all the peace and beauty in this world. What I'm fighting for. Things like…. Like you.” 

He said the last part quietly and you leaned in closer, desperate to hear what he had to say.

“I was so sure I was going to die, (y/n).” He murmured, looking away.

You felt a tear silently stream down your cheek, but your face remained the same. You didn't speak, these silences didn't feel like they belonged to you. 

“The truth is…” He sighed and looked back into your eyes.

“I’m love with you.” 

He spoke clearly and without hesitation. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest.

“I have been for as long as I can remember.” 

His gaze had moved to the sky, he couldn't look you in the eye for longer than a second or he knew he'd get lost. 

“But I care about our friendship more than anything else, and I didn't want to ruin it.”

You watched him speak as the moonlight graced his face, it was like he was professing his love to the stars.

“So I just - I kept my mouth shut but after what happened….” 

His eyes returned to yours and you stared into them until you had the courage to say what you had wanted to say for so very long. 

“I'm in love with you too.” Your voice was the only sound in the world. 

His face, in that moment, was so perfect and beautiful and you didn't want to stop looking at him, but suddenly he was kissing you and it felt so perfect. After so much time spent hiding your feelings it was as though everything you hadn't said was in this kiss, and you gave yourself over to him. Poe’s hand held your cheek and you wrapped your arms around his waist, kissing him hopelessly. It was unlike any other kiss you'd had, he wasn't trying to get your shirt off or attack you with his tongue. He was content to just hold you in the darkness like this.

Something cold fell harshly onto your head and you pulled away, looking to the sky. Clouds had gathered overhead and rain was gently pouring down, but the moon was still bright behind the fog. Lightning captured the sky and thunder boomed a few seconds later. You noted the contrast of the bitter rain on your face with the warmth of Poe's hand in yours.

“There's a storm coming. We should go.” You said. The rain was falling heavier onto the pond now, the mirror shattered to pieces.

“I don't ever want to leave this place.” He whispered. 

You knew exactly how he felt. How wonderful it would be to run away into this night.

But there was a war. And it needed you.

Poe was still looking at you, waiting for you to tell him that you had to go, but instead you simply nodded. You wanted to follow your heart just this once.

He smiled and pulled you close, arms wrapped around you as you watched the sky. He was still shaking, and you knew he needed to get back to the medical bay, but there would be time for that later. Water dripped into your eyes and the fog embraced the stars, darkening the sky. You knew it would be difficult to find your way home through these unknown trees, but for now you were safe in Poe’s arms.


End file.
